Happy Birthday Kon
by Hitsugaya ShiroRen
Summary: kon ulang tahun bagaimana jadinya ya?...gak pandai bikin summary pokoknya RnR...Don't Like Di Like ajaa...


**Happy Birthday Kon.**

Rudi:"hari ini hari ulang tahun kon."

Kon:"Makasih nii-sama"

Rudi:"Gue bukan nii-sama -sama elo tuh ha si rukia dan toushiro."

Toushiro:"Sejak kapan gue jadi nii-sama dia?"

Rudi:"Dari kamu bilang dia itu imut jugaa.."

Toushiro:"owh...iya yah?"

Rudi:"oke kita mulai aja."

Kon:"RnR yaaa...ini fic spesial gue jadi review nya harus banyak."

Toushiro:"Lebay lo."

**Warning:**kagak bisa dijelaskan.

**Disclaimer:**bleach punya saya didalam mimpi indah saya koq..^^.

* * *

"Senk,Trenng,Greek."sebuah pintu tiba-tiba muncul dan terbuka lalu muncul lah 2 orang yang agak...eh'em agak ceboll*Dibekuin Toushiro dan Rukia*.dan pintu itu tiba-tiba tertutup lagi dan menghilang secara ajaib.

"Nii-Saamaa.."teriak sebuah boneka singa berwarna orange itulah Kon Kanonji*Digampar readers*Maksudnya Cuma Kon gak pake Kanonji koq.

"BRUGH!Ni toushiro."tinju Rukia lalu menyerahkan Kon ke Toushiro.

"BRAGH!BRUGH!BREGH!Rasain tuh boneka mesum."tinju,tendang,dan tanduk Toushiro kepada Kon yang sekarang tepar dilantai meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

"Mana Duren?"Tanya rukia daritadi Ichigo gak keliatan.

"si Ichigo sedang belanja sama Yuzu tuh."balas Kon.

"kalau Karin?"giliran Toushiro yang bertanyaa.

"Dia ada di ruang nonton tv sambil makan keropok 'kusuka'."jawab kon pun berkata."ehem ada seorang pangeran mencari sang putri"Goda Kon.

Muka Toushiro sekarang udah memerah kayak tomat.

"o-oke terima kasih."Toushiro langsung kelantai bawah.

"wahh kayak nya lagi asyik ni nonton WWE RAW Randy Orton vs Dolph Ziggler ya?ikutan dong."tanpa baasa-basi Toushiro langsung duduk disebelah Toushiro langsung mengambil kerupuk kusuka dari tangan Karin.

Karinpun menjadi marah melihat kelakuan shinigami aneh iini*Dibankai*.dengan seketika Karin menghantamkan pukulan terdahsyatnya kepada Toushiro.

"BRAGH"

"ARKHHH.."Rintih Toushiro udah mimisan,tumbuh jeruk(Benjol) diatas salju(Rambut putih),dan Toushiro langsung pingsan di tempat.

Karin merasa dirinya bersalah karena sudah meluncurkan bogem super kuat miliknya kepada seorang shinigami yang masih kecil*Dibankai lagi*.lalu karin secepatnya meminta maaf kepada Toushiro yang sekarang sudah di akherat*dibankai lagi*."Wahhh...Toushiro maafin gua ya...gue nyesal lo boleh ngutuk gua."kata Kain lebay.*kena bogem dari Karin*.

Lalu Rukia dan Kon turun karena mendengar suara ribut dibawah."hei ada apa ini?"tanya Rukia.

"ini gua gak sengaja kasih Toushiro bogem spessial."kkata karin bangga.

"owh.."Rukia sweat drop.'Hitsugaya taichou yang biasanya selalu menang dalam perkelahian kenapa bisa kalah dari Karin ya?'tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"udah gua mau keluar dulu bye2...mau cari wanita SEXY DADA."kata Kon lebih lebay.

"oke dech."jawab semuanya kecuali Hitsugaya yang udah pingsan lagi.

* * *

"Lalalalal...wanita SEXY DADA aku datang mencarimu sampai ujung dunia ku tega demi dirimu."ujat Kon kon melotot ke seorang wanita cantik and manis + mempunyai 2 gunung yang super adalah Rangiku Matsumoto.

"kyaa...rangiku-samaa ambil ku pulanh pleaseee."mohon Kon didepan Rangiku.

"Ihhhh...boneka kotor."setelah itu Matsumoto segera menginjak-injak Kon.

"uu'hh"rintih Kon meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

~Sementara itu di rumah kediaman kurosaki~

* * *

"Karin ,rukia ayo kita pergi"ujar toushoro."haiii..."

Sebenarnya Rukia,Toushiro,Karin,Toushiro,dan Yuzu tau kalau hari ini ulang tahun kon maka nya mereka berbelanja.

Yuzu dan Ichigo disuruh belanja bahan pembuatan kue dan minuman.

Sedangkan Karin,Toushiro,dan Rukia membeli hiasan rumah dan kado buat Kon.

Orihime,Chad,Ishida,dan bahkan dari anime lain seperti Happy,Lucy,Hyde,Shunper,Tomiko,Shindo,Uryuu,Shakka shakka mekki,Anna,Desmond pun diundang ke pesta ulang tahun kon.

Oke kita skip time aja ya...

~SKIP TIME~

Kon pulang dengan tampang yang babak belur karena habis dilempar,diinjak,dan yang lain-lain nya lagi.

Setelah Kon pulang dia melihat rumah ichigo gelap gurita*Digampar*maksudnya gelap gulita kon pun menyalakan lampu dan...

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KON-SAMA"**teriak semua yang hadir dipesta.

"Arigatou minna.."ujar kon sambil menangis terharu.

Semua yang ada disana ikutan nangis kecuali Oga,Hyde,Tojo,Himekawa,Kanzaki,Kunieda,Hilda,Kazan,dan lainnya yang berasal dari SMU prefektur ishiyama.

Lalu mereka pun menyanyikan lagu tiup lilin nya...

Dan kon pun memotong kue pertama dia beri kepada nii-sama nya yaitu Rukia.

"Nak Kon,sekarang kau sudah sedikit jadi pria keren ya.."ujar Hyde si boneka sihir beruang berwarna coklat dengan topi miring.

"Benar juga."kata Tomiko si boneka shiri yang berpakaian jepang.

Lalu pesta terakhir yaitu pembagian hadiah Kon sangat senang karena...

Hadiah dari para cewek adalah memeluk Kon didada para cewek.

Seusai selesai pesta Rukia ngajak Kon mandi bareng dikamar mandi Ichigo.

HAPPY END

Rudi:"Kyaa...selesai juga fic ini special buat Kon."

Rukia:"ngapain gue harus mandi bareng Kon?"

Rudi:"lo sendiri yang mau."

Rukia:"kan elo authornya elo yang tulis."

Ruid:"owh...iya yah?"

Toushiro:"bodoh."

Kon:"Shank Kiu nii-samaaa"(meluk-meluk author)

Rudi:"Fic nya jelekkan...karna untuk Kon jadi saya bikin lebih jelek dari pada yang lain.."

Kon:"dan bagi yang mau liat foto2 Hitsu silahkan ke web ini _**www.1234rudifanshitsugaya .com."**_

Rukia,K on,Toushiro,Rudi,dan Hyde(tiba-tiba muncul):"Please REBIEW ehh salah REVIEW"


End file.
